fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
George Washington (Drumnpverse)
"I was born by the toothpick, lived by the brick, and I'll die by the epiglottis." Summary George Washington was the leader in the War of Independance and the first president of America. He was born to the owners of a toothpick company, but after being economically destroyed by British Taxation, he left home and declared a personal war on the British, creating a gang of warriors including John Adams, and using toothpicks as weapons to subdue British Patrols and loot them to survive. He was invited to the meeting of the twelve colonies and became the leader of the war, being the tactical commander and leading an assassination squad. He eventually swapped out his toothpicks for a sword made of brick, and went on to kill the King of England and win the war, becoming president until his death many years later. Appearance George Washingtons true appearance is somewhat ambigous, as he would never allow anyone to paint a portrait of him. The only pictures of him found were sketches off of descriptions by his enemies, but they were usually in such a state of panic that they were unable to properly comprehend his appearance. Due to his sicknesses and death, it is known that he was a human. Personality George is an extremely charismatic and convincing man, but his amazing skill typically gets lost in his own bloodthirst. He is partially motivated by his hatred for the British, but truly he is an energetic child at heart who simply wants to play, and his idea of play was murder. He is able to suppress his urges long enough to live in normal society and to negotiate, but will get out as soon as he can. This is exemplified perfectly when he puts himself at risk on an assassination squad despite being the most important commander in the war. However, after his fight with the King of England, he lost some of his motiavation to fight, to the point where he could act effectively as president for several years, though still spent almost all of his free time sparring against John Adams. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Name: George Washington, President of America Origin: Drumnpverse Gender: Male Age: Born in 1732 Classification: Human Date of Birth: February 22, 1732 Birthplace: Virginia Likes: War, Fighting, Assassinations, Blood, Death Dislikes: Britain, Not being allowed to fight Combat Statistics Tier: 9B Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Marksman, Weapon Mastery, Stealth Mastery, Genius Intelligence, Skilled Fighter Attack Potency: Wall Level (Can throw toothpicks hard enough to penetrate a horses hide, easily overpowered several soldiers even as a young teenager, casually swings a massive sword made of brick with no apparent effort, sparred with John Adams who can crack stone walls, smashed boulders with his brick sword) Speed: Superhuman (Blitzed a horse) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Casually swung around a massive sword made of brick with no effort) Striking Strength: Wall Level Durability: 'Wall Level '(Clashes frequently with people who can match his blows, took a kick from a horse) Stamina: High, though he usually prefers to finish his fights quickly, he was able to fight the King of England for an hour straight) Range: Extended Melee Range with swords, Tens of Meters with toothpicks Standard Equipment: Several Toothpicks, his sword made of pure brick or his sword made of pure ice Intelligence: George Washington is a master politician and tactician, winning his election several times over and being a masterful military strategist, though he typically does not use these skills, choosing to favor his assassination skills and fight instead of taking safer routes. Weaknesses: Standard Human Weaknesses Notable Attacks/Techniques Toothpicks George can throw toothpicks with extreme accuracy, taking out several targets at once from over 200 feet away. Brick Sword A massive sword made of pure brick that George uses, despite its size he uses it for assassinations, as a direct hit is almost surely a guaranteed kill against any reasonable target, and allows him to break through any defenses Ice Sword The Ice Sword is not meant for intense combat, but more is a metaphor, as it is made of the blood of the King of England. It works effectively to reduce his own pain during battles, so he can use it to keep battling for longer. Category:Characters